1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a mechanical mount for a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Rapid developments in modern technology have led to the widespread adoption of sophisticated portable electronic devices. These devices include personal navigation devices (PNDs), music players, satellite radio receivers, and other devices. Manufacturers have also produced ergonomic mounts into which the device may be secured. For example, a PND may have a mount that attaches to the windshield of a vehicle and that permits the driver to readily view the PND while driving.
However, prior mounts had drawbacks. In some cases, the mounts did not seal or attach effectively, because of, as one example, an unreliable connection to a windshield. In other cases, the mounts had limited positional capability, making it difficult to position the portable electronic device precisely where desired. Furthermore, prior mounts were often bulky to carry and store, and were plagued by loose connections that permitted the portable electronic device to rattle while attached to the mount.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved mount that addresses the problems noted above and other previously encountered.